


Streptococcus

by roseclaw



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseclaw/pseuds/roseclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little character study about Ryan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streptococcus

**Author's Note:**

> Um… I have no idea, either. I'm trying for an update of _something_ a month. I pumped this out in twenty minutes. It's not even one of my main fandoms... I'm gonna head back to my other fics now.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[character study](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/character+study), [csi:miami](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/csi:miami), [eric delko](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/eric+delko), [fic](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [rating: pg](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/rating:+pg), [ryan wolfe](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/ryan+wolfe), [science](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/science), [slash](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/slash)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **CSI: Streptococcus** _

Fandom: CSI: Miami  
Pairing: Ryan/Eric   
Rating: PG-ish  
Word Count: 454  
Warnings: No spoilers, but there is science content.   
Author's Note: Um… I have no idea, either. I'm trying for an update of _something_ a month. I pumped this out in twenty minutes. It's not even one of my main fandoms... I'm gonna head back to my other fics now.  
Disclaimer: CSI belongs to Zuiker.  
Summary: Short little character study about Ryan

 

Ryan had had three cases of strep throat before he attended college: two in middle school and one in his freshman year of high school. When he was six, he had had rheumatic fever. But it wasn't until after his second case of strep that he learned about bacteria. He took better care of himself after that. He washed his hands before he ate, before touched his face, after touched any public, often used surface, and after shaking hands.

His third case of strep was from kissing Emily Kane under the bleachers at homecoming. He hadn't kissed anyone since without knowing where they had been for the past week. And he sure as hell didn't kiss a girl after that.

After that, he also noticed that his bedroom was increasing in mess, and no matter how many times he tried to fix it, it never worked. His mother or his brother would always touch something or move it. His mother would because she thought she was cleaning, and his brother would do it just to mess with him.

In the wake of keeping his room pristine, his mother bought him a book about chemistry. He had been in biology class at the time, but he had shown a deep interest in the biochemistry. His mother thought that he would enjoy chemistry: she told herself that it would be neat and orderly, just like her son.

Ryan read his book five times in five weeks. He read the first three chapters on the first day of each week, then three on the second, then two on the third, five on the fourth, and one on the last day. For five weeks in a row.

He thought it was weird to do things as meticulously as he did. His friends didn't do that: they even made fun of him because of it. Being made fun of wasn't as bad as the notion that maybe something _was_ wrong with him.

Ten years and a lot of extra-curricular reading of primary literature later, he had come to terms with himself. He came to terms with his thoroughness of everything when he was in his last year of high school, and he came to terms with his sexuality around the same time. It was the neuroscience that he had recently come to terms with. And he still hadn't come to terms with spending the night with somebody else in his bed, but he was trying.

"Go back to sleep," Eric mumbled, throwing an arm around Ryan's waist.

Ryan released a close-mouthed sigh and simultaneously wished for his alarm to go off and for it to never go off. He kind of liked any part of Eric on his body.


End file.
